Before he was GHV
by Selkie-smile
Summary: A series of oneshots based in the Y.D. 'verse pre s.3
1. Chapter 1

Merlin looked over at the boys sat on a wall, great, now he had bloody nursery rhymes playing in his head- even better, terrible puns! He sighed. _This_ was why he should occasionally speak to people, and when he did was thought strange. Still, the wall-boys seemed to be planning nothing nefarious, complaining about maths and parents.

He rarely interfered these days, having come to understand something of the fanaticism certain druids had about keeping balance. In his distant youth he had believed it misplaced and apathetic with the lack of concern to individuals. Now he understood it was a carefully placed line, that stopped people like him from going too far, giving a clear border when everything, even good and evil blurred.

His link to Albion remained as strong as ever though, and it's balance of life and death was his responsibility. He had returned to a more active role in the world in response to a disturbance of that balance, and as he observed the pair before them he suspected he might have found the source of that; there was an uncomfortable prickling of memory, and it wasn't of the sort he liked visiting. There were many species in this world, most co-existing without too much trouble, and self-governing, discreetly.

Certain ones did not, _could not_ _coexist_ in peace.

It had been many years-thankfully- since Merlin had been faced with one of those that straddled the veil, and he hoped he would not be required, he decided to observe before alerting any of the agencies to his continued existence and risking what had been a fragile peace.

It took less than a day for him to be sure.

There were vampires in Stokely.

The good thing about small towns is that things are easy to find, they are predictable, and the next day being a Friday the boy would likely be leaving the high school. One of them living at the castle he was certain after hearing and following up the rumours of new neighbours, it was simple to work out the most likely route, wait and ambush them on the way home. Oddly both were in capes, though one obviously authentic and the other fake. Neither noticed being subtly herded off the road until the self preservation instinct kicked in.

He smiled as they whirled, one looking confused, but the other- huh, not the one he'd have expected- was instantly guarded. Oh, he'd seen that look before, _this_ kid could recognise the sight of a predator, a hunter, Merlin carefully softened around the edges, lips twisting upwards as he folded his arms over his chest.

"So. That's why She's so upset, you lot stomping- well, _flapping_ around all over the place.

Oh, come one, I'm not going to hurt you, unprovoked anyway. Didn't even bring the pointy wood."

Robin gaped, looking at Vlad, "'Ow does he know then?"

Anger and fear flashed over the kid's face, though he stood defiantly, glaring at the stranger, most likely from a great deal of practice thought the old man of trying to prove that he could not be intimidated.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Though you are certainly prone to living dangerously, consorting openly with a breather like him," Merlin gestured towards Robin, "Going to a Breather school- in full uniform no less. Can't have been easy to convince your family."

Vlad scowled, "Who are you? We haven't _done_ anything here."  
Merlin's cheerful mask was infuriating, "I'm no-one. Just a _caretaker_ of sorts. I met your family once, a long time ago. When your Father wakes up, do remind him the the terms of the Albion agreement remain intact. The skies may appear less crowded now, but this land already has its own monsters."  
The youngest vampire swallowed, meeting his eyes steadily and wondering why it was so much harder to stand up to his father, "Are you one of them."  
His expression clouded, "If you like. Depends who you ask really."  
"You."

Regarding him carefully Merlin didn't appear insulted and answered in a calm tone, "Yes. Are you?"  
"I don't want to be."  
Merlin's eyes were sad, "That's not what I asked."

Robin jumped in on behalf of his already conflicted friend, "Oi! You can't just around accusing folk of bein' monsters 'ere. Vlad's too nice to be a monster, doesn't even kill spiders, an' even if 'e was, monsters aren't all the same. No more'n breathers." It felt weird to refer to himself that way, but clearly it was a familiar term to the stranger, and honestly he was used to _others_ using it to mean him now.

"You're a loyal friend, especially for one who apparently _knows_ what they are, but I was 'too nice' once too. It is what some of us are born to be, lad, and running from it relinquishes control to the part which is not human or humane."

He turned back to the young vampire, "_Are you_ a monster?"

Vlad's response was quiet, "Only if I can't find a way out of it; yeah. I will be."

Robin glowered, "no 'e isn't. Vlad's a _good _vampire, I mean a rubbish one. Hardly cool at all."

Merlin looked at the taller, mouthy kid. "I was you once too. Insisting a friend couldn't turn evil. It's not as simple as it seems and sometimes the choice isn't made but forced upon you. Instinct is powerful." he turned back to Vladimir, "Avoiding the knowledge of what the usual process of maturing as a vampire is is foolish, it endangers you both. Good or not, your family are attracting attention Vlad. I have not informed the Slayers Guild, but care should be taken to abide by the old terms. If your Father reacts badly, tell him 'Emrys lives'. He'll understand." Blue eyes darkened with shadows of memory.

The boy nodded in understanding. "He's your monster, isn't he? Like mine is Dracula."

Merlin grimaced. "He is. It is. I am, but I learned to control it. Once I stopped denying what I was. Anyway, I'll see you both again."

When Vlad _did_ pass on the message to his father the man paled further if possible and turned to whisper to Renfield, who looked confused, though from all Vlad could tell that was his natural state. Twitching and smiling tightly the Count had said something about having a word with Ingrid, which was unusual, and declared that the terms would be respected, however dull rabbits and sheep were getting.

Perhaps the Emrys man was right, he should try and understand while his mind was still clear, still his own, so that hid perception wasn't compromised before he heard something he needed to know. He just had to work out a way to conceal from his father his intent. Easy. Kind of. Maybe Robin could help him think of a vampiric enough lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad took his time walking home, electing to go the long way after Robin had to get back. They had very _different_ curfews. Then again, they had very different _everything._

Robin was a brilliant friend, better than he'd ever expected to have, but honestly, at times Vlad just wanted to smack him. The whole 'that's evil!' enthusiasm betrayed just how unfamiliar it was to him. As unfazed by the creepy semi-sentient castle, half-emptied bottles of blood, skull based decor, and creepy-ass Dad, Robin didn't really _understand_ some things, like how in Vampire society one did not _have_ friends. Lovers, yes, Rivals always, and family…. Well, family meant something different to them. The Dracula's may be in something of an exile right now, but the castle… there was a reason that they lived in castles, and they hadn't ever just _moved in_ before. The lack of fear both enabled them to be friends, and terrified _Vlad, _his best friend had no sense of real danger, and ran _towards it. Every time._

Vlad wasn't scared of becoming a vampire for nothing.

He _knew_. He loved his Dad, but he _knew_ that there was more than one person there, and you never quite knew which would be in control that night. The theatrical but feeling 'Prince of darkness', or the stone cold ruthless killer who could have an accidental body count from a bad day. When they arrived in Stokely Castle the Count commented on the lack of bodies.

Robin had plastic skulls and fake blood enough for a lake. Vlad knew what his least favourite stage of corpse decomposition was, and had done since he was three years old.

His friend saw Renfield dusting and cobwebs, occasionally dabbling in alchemy. _He_ knew that Renfield had excellent skills in preserving livers for slow weeks, and disposing of human bodies so they were never found.

Whatever happened, Count Dracula wasn't a name feared for nothing, and one day, if he survived long enough, Vlad knew that title would be his.

He'd given his father pragmatic reasons for allowing them to go to school with breathers, but it hadn't fooled him, and sole heir or not, defying his Father brought its own danger. He sighed. Sixteen years was such a short time to _live_, and he _wanted_ _to_. Something that certainly didn't impress his Dad.

He wasn't far from the castle when he flopped down to watch the sunset. He tried to see as many as he could these days, like he could feel his chance slipping away from him, faster all the time.

A shadow fell across him, but it didn't feel malevolent.

"You know, it is _possible_ for someone like you to have friends. Unusual choices you're making mind you, but I appreciate a man who can defy a parent for their convictions."

Vlad glanced over to see someone who looked to be in their early twenties but felt ancient, but then, his dad didn't look _his_ age either.

"Stay away from my friends." Evil and power were not the same thing, but neither could be fully concealed and the man radiated the second.

"I've no intention of harming them. Or you actually. I know what it is to be hunted for what you are."

"You're not a vampire." He snorted, "Sun's not fully down yet here you are out here."

"I'm not a slayer either. More breather than not, but not theirs either. I know you don't want to become what you are, but I've seen you around, you really want things to change don't you."

Vlad nodded slightly. "No one wins this way, we kill one of theirs, the dust one of ours, there's another cycle of vengeance and flames."  
"There are things coming that will damage that faith Vlad. You've spent so long fighting against becoming a full Vampire that you may find yourself unprepared when the time comes if you don't ask the questions and seek balance within yourself. I will protect your friends when the time comes that you cannot."

Vladimir looked intensely at the oddly familiar man, anger rising in him. "I wouldn't hurt them, ever."

Merlin looked at him with what might have been pity, "Not intentionally, no. You wouldn't, but all teens have accidents, and every vampire does, especially during or around the change. It's often with those closest to them."

"I know you. Why do I know you?" Merlin's eyes skittered guiltily away, "We've spoken before, and I- you may have seen pictures a long time ago. You'll forget again before you remember, but I want you to promise me something, never switch off your humanity, the emotions, because it's going to be tempting. I'm not a vampire Vladimir, but there are parts of my past that are dark. Very dark. I thought I was a monster once," He shrugged, "I have kin others call monsters. Humans can be monsters. You will make mistakes Vlad, and people will die, for you, and by your hand, and I forgive you. Learn to live with it because it's the constant fight that can weaken you, and the guilt and pain that can keep you from breaking the world. Your father is a dangerous man, but he is surprisingly stable after six hundred years of living with himself. He follows his nature more than he ought, and his youth was drenched in blood, but he has more self control now than many do. He can help, if you let him. If you are strong enough to ignore his urging to _enjoy_ succumbing to the dark."

"You speak as if you know him."

Merlin shrugged, "I do. I've fought him and won, fortunately for him. Mostly breather, remember? If one you drink from me though, well I hold different powers. Feed from _me_ and I'll own you. I didn't know then or I might have let him. Learned that the sore way, should have known better, it's always the women." He scowled.

"What happened to her?"

He looked away from Vlad, "I had her meet the sun. Wasn't in a forgiving mood that day."  
Vladimir nodded his understanding, "Did she deserve it?"

Merlin cocked his head, "She was acting that night on hunger, not hate. As much as any predator if you ask their prey. 'Deserve' is the wrong question."

"Ok. Do you regret it?" Vlad watched him closely for the answer.

"No. She couldn't help what she was, but she revelled in surrendering control to the dark half her unlife would have cost many human ones, unwilling to hunt less appealing prey, and she was one to remove the freewill first. I differentiate between a willing meal, and forcing a person to submit."

Vlad nodded, honestly he could concede that point. It was becoming harder to ignore pulses that surrounded him, he'd started to feel drawn to the idea as he never had before, and it was impossible to disregard. It had been hard to pass the Blood test, and distinguish the types by scent, _now_ he could tell what sat beside him without difficulty. It scared him.

He knew what blood type Chloe had, and Robin, the slayer smelled amazing, and it was getting to the point of becoming distracting some days. A change that he had _not_ to Robin of. It felt as though saying it aloud would make it _real_ and dangerous. Taking without permission was different than accepting something offered surely? Like… stealing and being given a gift. A tasty, rich- _no_. Blood was not tasty. Or for him. Even as a gift.

The other man nodded, as though he'd just confirmed something.

"If you want to control it, you have to acknowledge it, because you _can_ control the instinct, and you are not _them_."


End file.
